Forever and Always
by Nalufan282
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia a famous singer has dreamed of meeting Natsu Dragneel a famous singer she has admired for years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, This is my first Fan-fiction.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of my story.**

 **Thanks :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Lucy slammed her hand down on her alarm and groaned. "Urgh why do I have to get up so early!" she cried covering her blanket over her head. She fell back asleep and woke up an hour later. She shot up realising she accidentally fell back asleep. She looked at her clock which said 10:00. "OH MY GOSH ERZA'S GONNA KILL ME I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE STADIUM BY NOW" she screamed to herself as she rushed to her bathroom to have a shower, got changed and ran out the do

Lucy Heartfilia is a famous singer worldwide with golden blonde hair always styled with a little side ponytail whilst the rest of her hair flowed freely. She has big chocolate brown eyes. Lucy sat in her car and told the driver to take her to Magnolia Stadium. She was excited she was singing as guest singer for one of her best friends Mirajane. Mirajane was one of the most amazing singers Lucy had ever heard and was very honoured that she wanted Lucy to sing as her guest singer.

Lucy plugged her earphones into her phone and listened to her favourite musician Natsu Dragneel. She loved the way he sang and his songs were so moving she admires him so much. Natsu has been famous for 4 years since he was the age of 18 and she has admired him since. Natsu has pink spikey hair which is always perfect although she has always wondered if it's his natural colour. She was so happy as she was hopefully going to meet him tonight as he was also a guest singer for Mira she was so excited she let out a little squeal she could hardly contain herself.

Lucy arrived at the stadium at 11:00 and ran to her room dreading what Erza was going to say. She opened her door and oddly there was no one here. _Hmmm that's strange they are always here on time_ Lucy thought to herself she sat down in her chair and looked in her mirror. She didn't have any time to put her make up on so decided she would do it now before Erza came.

Suddenly Lucy's door slammed open making Lucy scream and jump. "AND WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?!" her manager Erza shouted at her and Lucy gulped.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't feeling very well" Lucy lied looking up to Erza with a pained expression hoping Erza bought it.

Erza's expression softened "Sorry are you feeling better now?"

"Much better thanks" Lucy smiled letting go of her breath which she didn't realise she was holding. _Man I forget how scary she is sometimes_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Great I was worried you wouldn't be able to perform tonight, now come on you need to get practising, Mira will be practising her performance soon so we don't have much time" Erza said as she grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her along.

 **XOXOXOX**

Lucy walked to her room backstage and collapsed onto her sofa and sighed "Well that's everything sorted for tonight now what to do for 2 hours".

Lucy pulled her phone out and looked on twitter and looked through all the messages which she received from her fans excited about seeing her tonight. She loved her fans they were what kept her going well she wouldn't be here without them and she was very grateful for it. She smiled and posted a tweet "Thank you everyone, Very excited to see you all tonight but more importantly who's excited to see Mira?! Thanks for your support everyone Love you all!"

Lucy decided to look on Natsu's twitter and she was surprised to see what he posted "I'M SO HUNGRY RIGHT NOW STUPID STRIPPER WON'T GET ME ANYTHING SOMEONE IN MAGNOLIA STADIUM GET ME FOOD!"

"HE'S IN THE SAME BUILDING AS ME" Lucy squealed with happiness.

Lucy rushed over to her mirror to make sure she looked fine and left her room. She walked down the hall looking at every door in hopes she could find the one with Natsu Dragneel on it. She finally found the room and heard people talking she debated whether to knock the door or not. She stood outside the door for what seemed like ages when she heard the voices suddenly growing louder as they got closer to the door she freak out and ran back to her room.

"Urgh why am I so nervous!" she frustratedly slammed her door. "Think I will have a nap before I go on" Lucy said as she lay down on her sofa putting her earplugs in listening to Natsu as she dozed off.

 **XOXOXOX**

Lucy woke up to Erza shaking her whilst shouting "LUCY YOU ARE DUE ON IN 45 MINUTES YOU NEED TO GET READY NOW!"

Lucy jumped awake falling off the sofa in the process "GAH did you have to be so loud Erza?"

"Well I thought you would be ready by now considering you want to see Natsu's performance before you go on now get shifting if you want to see Natsu!" Erza said.

Lucy eyes widen "OH MY GOSH I need to get ready!"

Lucy shot off the sofa and grabbed her dress and went into her bathroom to change. _I need to be there this is my only chance I will get to meet him_ she thought. She then came out did her hair and make-up and shot out of the door. She ran to the stage as she heard Natsu singing. She got there just as he was finishing she cried to herself "I can't believe I missed his whole performance".

She grabbed a cup of water getting ready to go on and calm down. She was just about to have her drink when someone ran into her. She spilt her drink all over the person who was in front of her who shouted "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

She said back "ME WATCH WHERE I'M GOING YOU WENT INTO ME IDIOT!"

She looked up and froze as she saw Natsu _oh my god what have I done._ She stared at him taking his appearance in. Natsu's hair was very pink, pinker than what she saw in the photos of him. She giggled as it's a very unusual colour for a boy.

"What you giggling at weirdo" Natsu said sounding a bit annoyed.

Lucy blushed and she heard her name being called on stage and ran past Natsu and looked back at him as he stared at her looking a bit annoying but his expression softened as their eyes met.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat she felt so weird something about Natsu made her feel funny. She quickly discarded her thoughts and prepared herself to go on stage she grabbed her microphone and walked on stage shouting "GOOD EVENING MAGNOLIA".

She could have sworn that during her performance she saw Natsu by the side of the stage watching her every move.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I shall post the next chapter soon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Thank you for the reviews I shall try and update as often as I can.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of it!**

 **Thanks x**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"I can't believe I did that Erza he's never going to want to speak to me again!" Lucy cried as she sat on her sofa after rushing back to her room after her performance thinking back to her encounter with Natsu.

"It wasn't your fault it's that idiots fault for not watching where he was going, he's lucky it wasn't me he ran into, now are you going to sit here and allow him to spoil the rest of your evening or are we going to go watch Mira" Erza replied grabbing Lucy's hand to pull her up.

"Okay, let's go Mira said she saved 2 seats at the front of the VIP section for us" Lucy said whilst standing up and heading for the door. As Lucy and Erza left the room they heard a load of shouting down the hall. They decided that they would go and see what all the commotion was. They saw that all the noise was coming from Natsu's room so they opened the door revealing Natsu and some guy with black spikey hair on the floor fighting whilst others tried to stop them. Erza stared at them with a deathly stare and shouted "OI HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU ARE AT A CONCERT DO I NEED TO BREAK YOU UP!"

Natsu and the other guy took one look at Erza broke apart and gulped "N-No you don't we're sorry!" They both replied.

"Good, If I hear you fighting anymore I won't be so easy on you!" Erza said.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes Natsu and the other guy was scared of Erza. Lucy started crying with laughter and all eyes turned to her. Lucy stopped laughing and her cheeks tinted pink noticing Natsu staring at her. Their eyes connected and Lucy felt like she was in some sort of trance and her heart skipped a beat.

"M-My name is Lucy and this is my manager Erza" Lucy said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"You have one scary manager but then again at least you don't have this stripper as your manager." Natsu said.

"Hey I'm no stripper flame brain!" The guy with black spikey hair shouted.

Natsu ignored his comment and continued "My name is Natsu and this is my manager Gray" pointing to the guy with black spikey hair and who had nothing but his boxers on.

Lucy turned bright red and turned around quickly "U-uh why is Gray not wearing anything but boxer!?" She said.

"GAH WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Gray shouted as he ran off to find his clothes.

Lucy giggled turning back around. Natsu was scratching his head awkwardly "Hey I'm sorry about earlier".

For a second Lucy was confused forgetting about their encounter "I-It's fine" She replied .

"Well I should get going to my seat for the concert maybe I will see you later at the after party" Lucy said smiling at him.

Natsu smiled and Lucy's heart skipped a beat "Yeah see you later Luce".

Lucy left the room and began walking to her seat. Lucy let go of the breath she was holding and smiled to herself. _He's so amazing his smile is just perfect I could never get bored of that smile I wouldn't mind waking up to that face every-_ Lucy shook her head and her cheeks tinted pink _What the hell am I thinking nothing will ever happen between me and Natsu urgh why does he make me feel this way_ Lucy thought.

"Hey you okay?" Erza said with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lucy smiled "Come on we are going to miss Mira's performance" Lucy sped up towards her seat buying some drinks and sweets on the way. They finally got to their seat and watched Mira's performance. _I wish I was as good as her_ Lucy thought as she watched Mira in awe.

XOXOXOX

Lucy walked into the Fairy Tail building where the Mira's after party was being held. Lucy had changed into a strapless blue dress which came to just above her knew which had stars and galaxies on it. Lucy went to the room which was booked for the party. The room was crowded very crowded. Lucy went through the crowd to find Mira. Mira found Lucy and squealed hugging her tightly. Lucy hugged her back tightly glad she finally found her friend.

"Lucy you were so amazing out there tonight thank you so much" Mira said

"No thank you Mira for letting me be a guest at your concert your performances were just out of this world amazing" Lucy replied.

"Thank you so much Lucy, so Lucy there's this guy he a good friend of mine and I think you should go on a date with him you'd be perfect together" Mira smiled. Lucy rolled her eyes _of course she's found someone the set me up with_. Mira is always pairing people together she has set up so many dates for Lucy she can't count them all. She gets very excited when her matchmaking works which is not very often.

Lucy giggled "Of course, so what's our couple name this time?"

"Nalu" Mira smiled mischievously.

Lucy's head snapped towards Mira and her eyes widen. _Nalu, Na-Lu, Natsu and Lucy, Oh My Gosh could it be him? It can't be him there's got to be loads of people whose name begins with Na right?!_

"Come Lucy I want to introduce you to him" Mira impatiently said.

Lucy nodded and started walking in the direction Mira was headed. _It can't be him right?!_ Lucy thought.

"Lucy meet Na-" Mira said.

"Yo Luce" Natsu interrupted

"H-hey Nal-tsu Natsu" Gah Mira and her stupid couple names and couple making Lucy thought and her cheeks tinted pink.

Mire giggled "Oh you two know eachother?"

"We meet during the concert" Natsu said casual.

Mira squealed "I KNEW YOU'D BE PERFECT!"

Lucy turned bright red "M-Mira! We just talked"

"Perfect? Perfect for what?" Natsu asked.

"A perfect couple" Mira said happily. Lucy felt like she just died, she could believe Mira just outright said that _Kill me now_ Lucy cried in her head. Lucy looked up at Natsu and could have sworn he was blushing but she wasn't sure due to the lighting.

"W-what?" Natsu replied.

"A perfect couple, I'm setting you both up on a date here at the Fairy tail restaurant tomorrow night at 6, I'll sort out the details just DON'T BE LATE!" Mira glared at them both.

"O-Okay" They both replied.

Mira squealed "you're both in sync with each other. Well I will leave you love bird to it now byyyyye"

 _A date? With Natsu?_ Lucy's heart skipped a beat and looked where Natsu was standing but he wasn't there anymore. _Hmm that's strange I guess I will see him tomorrow night_ Lucy blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya Guys,**

 **So sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks I have been really busy with work and haven't had a chance to write anything.**

 **Thank you all so much for following my story!**

 **And also Thank you for all those who have reviewed.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall update again asap.**

 **Please review :)**

* * *

 **Forever and Always Chapter 3**

Lucy woke up the next morning with a bit of a hangover. She couldn't remember too much about what happened last night the only thing which really stood out was Mira setting her up with Natsu on a date. _I can't believe I'm going on a date with Natsu my most loved artist and the hottest guy I know_ Lucy thought to herself blushing at her last thought. Lucy felt so nervous last night she ended up taking up Cana's offer of a drink. Cana is Lucy's childhood friend who you could call an alcoholic so as you can guess she got Lucy drinking a bit too much.

Lucy looked over to her clock and saw that it was only 9:00am. _Urgh 9 hours of nervousness to endure what am I going to do with myself today_ Lucy thought. Lucy got up and went to stand up when her phone started buzzing. She looked at her phone and saw that Erza was phoning her. _Please don't say I got to work today It's my day off_ Lucy thought as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Erza"

"Hey Lucy how are you feeling this morning haven't got much of a hangover have you?" Erza asked.

"Surprisingly no I'm actually feeling better than I should considering how much I drank" Lucy replied.

"Great! Mira rang me and said she has an autograph panel at the Comic Convention in Fiore 12:00-15:00 this afternoon and she's invited you to be one of her surprise guests. I know it's a bit short notice but it would be great for you to do to help raise your publicity if we leave in an hour we can get there on time. Does that sound good to you Lucy?"

 _Stupid stupid stupid Mira making me work on my day off how am I meant to prepare for my date_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Uh Lucy you still there?" Erza asked stopping Lucy's train of thoughts.

"Uh yeah sorry I zoned out yeah sure Comic con sounds fun I guess"

"Great I'll pick you up in an hour bye" Erza said.

"See you" Lucy replied before she ended the call. "Well I guess I should have a shower" Lucy said to herself making her way to the bathroom.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **1 Hour Later…**

Lucy walked out her front door and breathed in the fresh air. _It's such a lovely day today_ Lucy thought as she smiled. Lucy was wearing denim shorts and a blue tank top with brown boots on. Over her top she wore a blue jacket and had her hood up so no one would recognise her to save her getting bombarded with fans who wanted autographs or possibly worse. Lucy looked at her watch as saw that it had just turned 10:00am and just as she looked up Erza was pulling up in front of her. Lucy smiled and got into the car.

"On time as always" Lucy giggled to herself "you know it wouldn't do too much harm to be a few minutes late or early".

Erza smiled and pulled away "Of course I'm on time why set a time when I'm going to be there before or after it".

"Fair enough" Lucy laughed.

"Anyway Mira told me to tell you that you're staying overnight with her in Fiore she has booked you your own room in one of the best hotels in Fiore" Erza said.

"WHAT?! AND YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME NOW I NEED TO GO BACK AND GET AN OVERNIGHT BAG AND CHOOSE MY OUTFIT FOR MY DATE TONIGHT WITH NATSU…WAIT I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT WITH NATSU AT FAIRY TAIL I NEED TO BE HOME FOR MY DATE…" Lucy panicked.

Erza laughed "Don't worry so much Mira said she's got you together some things which you will need overnight. She also told me to inform you she has moved the location of your date with Natsu and that she has got an outfit for you to wear to this date"

"Great I bet she's got me something super revealing to wear" Lucy said as she sunk in her seat.

"You're probably right there" Erza laughed. The rest of the journey was filled with music, music and more music, more specifically Natsu's music.

 **XOXOXOX**

Lucy and Erza arrived at Comic Con at 11:00. When they got through the back doors they were directed to Mira room. When they got to her room Mira was sat at her desk sorting out her make up. When Mira noticed them she got up and hugged Lucy "I'm so glad you could make it I'm sorry it's so last minute to be honest I was so engrossed in my concert I forgot that comic con was today so I had to find 2 surprise guests this morning"

"Don't worry about it I'm glad to be here" Lucy smiled "Anyway who else is coming you mentioned you had to get 2 special guests".

Mira smiled mischievously "You'll soon find out he should be here soon anyway the seating formation, I have six tables I'm going to sit on the on furthest table to the right and you are on the middle table and then my other guest shall be on the left"

"Sounds good to me" Lucy replied slightly annoyed that Mira won't tell her who the second guest is.

"So Lucy you excited for your date with Natsu this evening" Mira giggled.

"yeah I guess although I'm a bit nervous for what you have planned" Lucy said.

Mira laughed "That you will have to wait to find out also anyway we are due out there in 10 minutes so if you need anything I suggest you sort it out now"

"Okay I'm just going to get myself a bottle of water" Lucy said as she walked out the door. Lucy wandered down the corridor and went to turn around the corner when someone ran into her causing her to fall back onto the floor and the person she ran into fell on top of her. "Ow" she said as she opened her eyes and saw that Natsu was on top of her "N-Natsu" she blushed looking at the position he was in on top her her. He quickly jumped up.

"I'm so sorry for running into you again here let me help you up" Natsu said holding his hand out. Lucy looked up at him and felt her heart skip a beat _how can someone look this perfect when they have just fallen over I probably look a right mess right now and how can he look so unaffected considering the position he was just in URGH why is this guy making me think things like this_ Lucy cried to herself _._

"Uh Lucy?" Natsu asked feeling uncomfortable with how she was staring at him.

Lucy snapped out of it and placed her hand in his and got up feeling how soft and warm his hand was in hers "U-uh y-yeah I'm fine you should really watch where you're running".

"yeah I'm really sorry just can't be late for Mira or she's going to kill me" Natsu shuddered and looked down and noticed he was still holding Lucy hand he let go of it and his cheeks tinted pink. "I guess I should get going I'll see you later" Natsu said as he walked past Lucy and smiled at her.

"Yeah bye" Lucy blushed and smiled. Lucy felt like she just melted at the sight of his smile. She shook her head hoping to rid herself of these feelings. She went and grabbed her drink then froze remembering what Natsu said about being late for Mira. _Oh god oh god oh god is Natsu her second guest_ she cried to herself. She got back to the room and just as she thought Natsu was there.

"Finally your back Lucy anyway Natsu is my second guest" Mira said smiling evily.

"I kinda guessed" Lucy said giving Mira the evils.

"Sorry again Luce for running into you we seem to be making a habit of that" Natsu said.

"Haha yeah don't worry about it" Lucy said smiling. Lucy said Mira's eyes light up and smiling mischievously.

"Well let's get going then" Mira said walking out the door. I followed Mira through a door which led to the room where the autographs where being done. Lucy saw the massive queue waiting for autographs of them and walked to the chair which had her name on it and saw that Natsu was sat right next to her. _Urgh this is going to be one hell of an afternoon_ Lucy thought as she sat down.

"Hey Luce let's make a deal whoever gets the least autographs done has to pay for our meal tonight" Natsu said smiling at her as he put his hand out for her to shake. "We may as well have some fun whilst we are doing this"

 _Maybe it won't be so bad afterall_ Lucy thought. "Okay it's a deal" Lucy said as she shook his hand feeling the warmth radiating from his hand and smiled back at him.


End file.
